Dont Dance In The Rain
by princepip
Summary: Ryo's life is out of control he has no friends no future and a controlling father. but all that changes when he meets Bakura. RyoXBakura Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 meeting

Don't Dance In The Rain

Ch.1 Meeting.

Ryo sat quietly at his desk. He was trying to complete his homework from the night before, but he found it nearly impossible to concentrate. Especially since his classmates were chattering excitedly about…..something.

"Hey Ryo." A voice called. Ryo gulped it was Usagi, the school bully "You get my homework done yet?"

"Yes Usagi-san, it's right here in my bag." Ryo said meekly, holding the papers out to Usagi. Usagi snatched them out of his hand "This better get me an 'A' twerp!" He threatened walking to his desk. Ryo looked down into his lap. It was like this almost everyday. Mr. Fujiyama walked into the class and said "Okay class settle down, we have a new student joining us today" he gestured toward a tall boy with long white hair, very much like Ryo's own, except his was spikier….wilder. Ryo couldn't stop looking at two spikes near the top of the boys head. They look like horns. He thought. The boys lazy brown eyes passed over the class. It might have been his imagination, but Ryo thought they lingered on him for a split second.

"Class," Mr. Fujiyama continued, "This is Bakura, would anyone like to volunteer to show him around?" All the girls in the class raised their hands anxiously. Ryo slouched low in to his seat.

"Okay, How bout Ryo. Ryo will you please stand up?" Ryo slowly stood up. He felt the classes eyes boring into him. He gulped.

"Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Mr. Fujiyama asked Bakura. Bakura looked at the class though his sleepy half closed eyes. "Not really." he said in a low voice.

"Okay then please take the empty seat beside Ryo." Mr. Fujiyama realized that Ryo was still standing. "Oh, Ryo you can go ahead and sit down now." Ryo turned red and sat down. Ryo watched as Bakura lazily made his way to his seat and sat down. Ryo looked

back to his half finished homework

After class was dismissed Ryo made his way slowly out of the class room. He hadn't noticed that Bakura was following him until he said, "You don't talk much, do you?" Ryo kept his gaze to the floor. "Don't have much reason to." he whispered. Usagi and his gang walked up to Ryo and ripped his books out of his arms.

"Thanks for the homework, worm." Usagi said throwing Ryo's books on the ground. Ryo began to bend down to pick them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't pick those up." Bakura said. Bakura walked up to Usagi "I believe you owe Ryo an apology." he said calmly.

"I don't owe him shit." Usagi spat.

"Pick up the books and apologize." Bakura said, "Last chance."

"Bakura don't" Ryo said bending over and picking up his things, "I'm not worth it."

"You see," Usagi said laughing. "The little worms got the right idea, now get the hell out of my way!" He pushed Bakura to the side and started down the hall. Bakura looked at Ryo "What was that about?"

"I'm not worth the trouble. He'll just start on you." Ryo said sadly.

"This is why those jerks treat you this way!" Bakura said angrily.

"I can handle it." Ryo said starting to walk towards his next class.

"Whatever you say." Bakura scoffed disgustedly "Just roll over like a dog."


	2. Chapter 2 tacks and curry

_**Ch.2 Tacks and Curry **_

_**The next day when Ryo sat down at his desk he felt something pierce the back of his leg.**_

_**He slowly reached down and felt his leg. A tack, someone had put a tack on his chair. He pulled his hand up and looked at his fingers, they where red with blood. Ryo flinched, never had anyone, in the entire sixteen years he was alive, had anyone actually tried to physically try to injure him. Sure he'd been pushed in the mud and stuff but no one ever tried to beat him up, people mostly saw it as a waste of time to pick a fight with the shy boy sitting in the corner. When Mr. Fujiyama arrived he asked to be excused. He quietly limped to the bathroom, pain shooting though him with every step. Once he was in the bathroom he went into a stall and sat down. He took a deep breath and pulled the bloody tack out of the back of his leg. He felt the back of his pants. They were soaked with blood. Hot tears began to fill his eyes. Why did everyone treat him like this? It seemed like he couldn't go anywhere without people hating him. He just wished he knew why. He heard a knock on the door. "It's taken." he said in a quite voice. **_

"_**No, It's me Bakura, I brought you some things I thought you might need." He handed Ryo a pair of pants, some gauze, and a bandage over the top of the stall. Ryo bandaged his leg and put on the pants. He stepped out to see that Bakura was still there leaning against the wall. "Thank you, Bakura-san." He whispered. **_

"_**No problem, and just call me Bakura, I hate that honorifics bull crap." Bakura said. Then Bakura's expression changed completely "Why do you let those assholes treat you like this." Ryo didn't answer, he just walked out of the bathroom. "Yo, wait up!" Bakura said chasing after him "You don't deserve any of this shit! Why the hell do you take it?" Ryo stopped and looked to the ground. "I don't know." Tears started to run down his face. "No matter what I did or said they wouldn't stop, so one day I just gave up." He clenched his fists. "I don't know why they treat me this way." Ryo stood there, Bakura couldn't see that Ryo was crying because Ryo had his back to him. Bakura was silent.**_

"_**You just let them do whatever they want to you?" he grabbed Ryo's shoulder and turned him around. He looked shocked when he saw the tears running down Ryo's face. Ryo pulled away and ran down the hall. "You don't know anything about it!" he shouted. Bakura chased him down the hall, out the building, and onto the street. Ryo slowed wiping tears from his face. Bakura caught up and walked silently beside him. Ryo stared at his feet.**_

"_**Ryo I'm sorry." Bakura said grabbing his hand. "I just don't understand why you let people treat you like your nothing." Ryo pulled his hand away. "wells since we're out of school anyway." Bakura pointed to a restaurant across the street. "You wanna get some lunch." Ryo's stomach growled, he reluctantly nodded. They sat down in a small booth beside a window. Once they sat down Bakura lit a cigarette. "What?" He said when he noticed Ryo looking at him. "You down mind if I smoke do you?" Ryo blushed "No it's not that." He whispered..**_

"_**Listen your going to have to speak up, okay? I can't hear a word you say." A waitress brought them some menus. "I don't mind" Ryo said in a slightly louder voice.**_

"_**Order whatever you like, my treat." Bakura took a long drag on his cigarette. Ryo stared at the menu. The waitress returned and asked. "So what can I get you boys?"**_

"_**I'll…have…..the….uh….beef curry." Ryo said quietly. The waitress looked to Bakura "Did you get that?" she asked. **_

"_**Two beef curries." Bakura said handing her the menus.**_

"_**Two beef curries coming right up." She said scurrying to the kitchen. Bakura and ryo sat in silence. Bakura lit a second cigarette. The waitress brought them their lunches.**_

"_**Thank you." Ryo said looking into his steaming bowl.**_

"_**eat up" Bakura said digging in. Ryo ate slowly, beef curry was one of his favorite foods.**_

"_**YOU CUT SCHOOL?" Ryo's father yelled. Ryo said nothing "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SCHOOL COSTS?" his father demanded. Ryo was silent. "ANSWER ME RYO!" **_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**Sorry doesn't fix it, now go to your room before I lose my temper." Ryo walked into his room and locked his door. His room was almost empty. There was nothing except for his bed and desk. His father thought it would 'inspire' him to do better in school. The truth was, Ryo couldn't do any better in school. He was top of his class and second in the nation. But that wasn't enough for his dad. His father had a plan for him. He was going to get into the best college so he could get a good job, and find a good wife and have a lot of children who would also do the same so they could do the same for their children.**_


	3. Chapter 3 That damn dream

Ch.3 That Damn Dream

Bakura led Ryo though the crowed streets of downtown domino. Ryo was kicking himself for letting Bakura talk him into skipping school. He hated having his 'just roll over' attitude, as Bakura called it, used against him. Bakura walked on, stopping here, stopping there, saying hi to friends, and saying hi to complete strangers. Ryo tried his best not to be swept away by the large pulsating mob. Every sound seemed to be magnified, people were running, walking, biking, and driving rushing here rushing there, Ryo wondered why they where in such a hurry, he'd expected less people to be out on a Saturday morning. He was almost knocked unconscious by a large women carrying numerous shopping bags. In the midst of all this confusion , Ryo felt someone grab his hand.

"Hello?" A frazzled looking women pulled him closer to her. She said something in a language Ryo couldn't understand.

"BAKURA!" Ryo shouted, why did this strange women grab him. Was she insane? Was she going to kidnap him? Bakura turned and pushed his was back though the crowd. "What do you want with my friend?" he demanded pulling Ryo away from her. The woman looked at him quizzically and repeated herself. Bakura sighed and answered her in the same language. The woman looked overjoyed to see that someone could understand her. Ryo watched this exchange intently. Bakura said something else and pointed north, toward Kaiba corp. headquarters .

"THANK YOU!" she shouted taking off in that direction.

"Stupid tourist," Bakura scoffed lighting a cigarette. "Learn more then 'Hello' and 'Thank you' next time." Ryo looked at Bakura. Bakura white hair seemed to glow in the bright sunlight. "Hey why are you blushing?" Bakura asked turning to face Ryo. Ryo touched his hand to his cheek. "Fine, don't answer." Bakura said turning and grabbing Ryo's hand. "Come on, I've got stuff to do."

_Bakura nimbly undid Ryo's school shirt. His long fingers caressed Ryo's face bringing it closer to his. "Your so cute." Bakura said in a low husky voice before kissing ryo as deeply as humanly possible….._

_Ryo woke covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He realized in horror what had happened. He'd just had a wet dream…..ABOUT BAKURA! _


	4. Chapter 4 Ryo's sad past

Ch.4 Ryo's sad past

The next day was Sunday, so Ryo didn't have to go to school, which was a good thing because then he'd have a day to collect himself. Ryo had tried to go back to sleep, but his mind was running in circles. This couldn't be happening. He looked into the living room where his dad was reading by the light of a single lamp. Ryo sighed and shut his door. Who was he kidding? In the back of his mind he knew. He'd always known. Ever since kindergarten. He'd been sent home for trying to kiss another boy. His father hadn't said anything to him on the ride home. Ryo had known he'd done something wrong, he just didn't know what, the girls always tried to kiss the boys all the time, but he knew he'd done something wrong. When they got home his mother had left, leaving just a note saying.

Ryo, I love you with all of my heart. But I can't sit back and watch your father do this to us. I'll send for you when I can. - Mom

Ryo still had that note, and the few letters she sent after that. Ryo laid back down on his bed and stared at the wall. He'd just try his best to avoid Bakura. That would be hard, but doable, even though they had every class together, and they sat right beside each other in homeroom. Ryo yawned and looked out the window. He could see the sun just starting to peek above the horizon. He laid there for hours staring out the window and wishing to be someone else.

Ryo arrived at school the next day tried and full of dread. Tired because he'd barely slept Sunday, and full of dread because he still had no idea how he was going to survive. He was on a path to a complete and utter emotional/mental break down. He peeked into the crowded class room, no sign of Bakura J, maybe he was skipping today. Ryo jquickly shuffled to his seat.

"MORNING!" Bakura shouted popping up from behind Ryo. He tried to repress a scream. He wanted to scream at Bakura for sneaking up behind him like that. Instead he looked into the depths of his school bag, Trying to hide his blushing face.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Bakura asked "Your not normally talkative, but you usually at least say hi." Ryo bit his tongue , He wanted to yell at Bakura , blame him for everything. But he knew it wasn't Bakura fault. He was just there. He didn't know what he'd caused.

"Hey what's wrong" Bakura said chasing after Ryo after school let out. "I have no idea what's going on, Could you please fill me in?" Ryo was silent.

"Did you go completely mute? Come on Ryo! I got you to talk a little on Saturday. Just say 'goodbye' say something!" Bakura grabbed Ryo's wrist.

"It's none of your business." Ryo said ripping away from Bakura. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK?" He shouted running off down the street.


	5. Chapter 5 DONT YOU DARE HANG UP

Ch. 5 DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!

Ryo walked into his apartment and flopped on the couch. Three days, three days of complete and utter silence. Despite his attempts to forget about Bakura, he felt his urges grow stronger and stronger. He wanted nothing more to be with Bakura again, to have his smiles and greeting back. It surprised him how much these meant to him. He pulled his knees to his chest. He bit his lip, and sighed. He'd never, ever, ever felt this empty. The phone rang, shocking him out of his reveries. He picked up the receiver, "Hello?" He said quietly.

"Ryo?" A voice asked, Ryo recognized it almost immediately, Bakura. His stomach did a flip. His chest tightened, he started to hang up when he heard Bakura yell, "RYO DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!" startled he dropped the phone. He picked it up and said, "I'm not going to hang up."

"Good," Bakura said, "I need to talk to you, I don't know what I did or said or whatever, but I need to talk to you."

"Bakura…." Ryo started but Bakura cut him off. "I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES RYO? OKAY?" Ryo was taken back, a small gasp slipped from his lips. "Ryo, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just have so much shit I need to straighten out. Will you please meet me after school tomorrow?" Ryo was silent, finally he said, almost in a whisper, "Okay Bakura, I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Awesome, see you then!" Bakura hung up. Ryo sat there, listening to the buzzing dial tone. Sighing he put the receiver down. There was so much shit he needed to straighten out too.

Ryo waited outside the front doors. He looked up into the sky, the sun hurt his eyes.

"You shouldn't do that." Bakura said walking toward him. "You'll go blind." Ryo bowed his head. Bakura sighed, "Fine, don't talk just listen to me." Ryo nodded. "I…have feelings for you Ryo, Okay, It's out there, I don't have to hide it anymore." Ryo looked up at Bakura, His cool exterior was gone, he was just as nervous and fidgety as Ryo was. Ryo blushed, "I'm sorry Bakura, but I can't return your feelings." Ryo turned to run, but Bakura grabbed his hand, pulled Ryo to him and kissed him. Ryo couldn't resist, he kissed Bakura back. Bakura pulled away, "If you cant return my feelings, why did you kiss me back, huh? Your not the type to kiss someone you don't like." Tears rushed to Ryo's eyes "I'm sorry! I tried to hide them, I just couldn't help it! I don't want to be in love with you!" Bakura looked at Ryo. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"NO IT'S ME! I CANT HAVE THESE FEELINGS FOR ANOUTHER MAN!" Ryo wiped at his tears. "I've tried to hide them, squash them back, but I cant anymore! Bakura hugged Ryo to his chest. "Don't be sorry Ryo, we can't help who we are." Ryo sobbed into Bakura's chest. "I don't want to feel this way." Bakura stroked his hair. When Ryo's tears quieted he tipped Ryo's face to his. "Why don't we give it a try?" and he kissed Ryo again.


	6. Chapter 6 An The Rain Falls

Ch.6 And The Rain Falls Down.

Ryo looked out the window sadly. It was raining heavily outside, he shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his school bag. He walked out, where Bakura was waiting for him. Ryo walked past, trying to ignore him. Bakura ran to catch up with him. "Hey! How about this rain, huh?" Ryo said nothing. Bakura frowned. "Hey, you wanna come to the club with me. I've told my friends about you and they'd love to meet you." Ryo looked at him. "Why are you so interested in me? I'm nothing special." Bakura was stunned by Ryo's straightforwardness. "Well, I don't know. Why don't you go out with me tonight and we can find out together?" Ryo scowled. "Just stop ok. I never consented, It was a fluke, okay, an accident!" Ryo ran off toward the school, leaving Bakura standing alone in the rain.

Ryo stomped into the classroom. He was so angry at himself. He plopped into his seat and buried his head in his arms. Why couldn't he let himself be happy? Bakura was everything he wanted, he didn't want to act like this, but the words poured out of his mouth before he couldn't stop them. Tears ran down his face, his chest heaved. His wet hair covered his face. Everything was so frightening, he never thought that a chance at being happy, being loved, could be this close. But he was to scared to take a chance at it. He felt arms embrace him. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. He grabbed a hold of Bakura's jacket sleeve. He sobbed into Bakura's chest. Bakura held him close, stroking his hair. When they parted Ryo wiped at his tears, the class was starring at him and Bakura. "You can't say that was an accident." Bakura whispered. "Why where you crying?" Ryo looked at him. "Because I'm a very stupid person." he said. Bakura grabbed Ryo's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that. Your worth more then you think." he ran his finger gently over Ryo's lips. Ryo pulled away. "not now." He said, "we're in class." Bakura smiled. "later then." and he sat down in his seat. Ryo smile slightly, maybe.

Ryo and Bakura walked home after school, the rain had lightened up, but was still falling. A small, but visible rainbow arched in the sky. Bakura hugged Ryo to him. Ryo tried his best not to tense. Bakura led Ryo into a part of town which was unfamiliar to him.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked, followed him down a low street dotted with puddles. Bakura stopped. "I thought if you wanted to, we could go get some dinner, I know this really good beef noodle shop." Ryo smiled, why not, his dad didn't get home until late. "Sure." he said taking Bakura's hand. They ate, both talking animatedly. Ryo was surprised about how easy it was to open up to Bakura. It was the first time he could remember laughing since his mother had left. They walked to Ryo's apartment as slowly as they could, neither wanted it to end. When they arrived, they stood at the doorway, holding hands. "Thanks," Ryo said smiling "I had a really great time." Bakura chuckled "Me to, thanks for giving it a try." His kissed Ryo softly on his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" He said running down the hall. Ryo smiled and unlocked the door, where his father was standing, a large and imposing figure against the dimly lit apartment. "Who was that?" He asked calmly, but his eyes showed the storm raging inside. A storm to be avoided at all costs. Ryo took a deep breath. "That's Bakura, he's… he's my tutor, I didn't do so well on my last English as a second language final so I hired him to help me." Ryo looked up at his father.

"And why did he kiss you?" His father crossed his arms.

"He's European, they always kiss good bye." Ryo was surprised at how easily the lies came. His father looked satisfied with this. "Just try to get home earlier next time." Ryo nodded and ran into his room. Escaping disaster….this time.


	7. Chapter 7 Out Into The Night

Ch.7 Out Into The Night.

Ryo looked into the full-length mirror hanging on his closet door. He ran his fingers though his white hair. He really wished he had something else to wear. He pulled on his shirt collar, he was still unsure about the whole plan. Especially since it involved climbing out his second story window. He opened the window, a rush of cold air almost knocked him to the floor. He looked down, it was about five decimeters to the steel car port. He took a deep breath and jumped, landing with a loud thump. He crawled slowly to the edge and shimmied down one of the supports. Once his feet where firmly on the ground, he ran towards the front parking lot. Bakura stepped out from the shadows. "Hey, I didn't have to go up and drag you out, good job!". Ryo stopped. "Hey, Didn't see you there." he said. Bakura grabbed his waist, "You ready for the best night of your life?" Ryo shook his head, "No, but I'm coming anyway." Bakura laughed, "Good, Lets go!" They walked thought the Neon-lit streets of domino. A group of girls in cosplay gathered together, talking excitedly and shivering in their short skirts and revealing tops. The outfits were definitely crazier at night. Punks, Goths, and Cosplayers dotted the streets. Bakura noticed Ryo's bewildered expression and hugged him closer to him. "Don't worry," Bakura whispered "They aren't as dangerous as they look." Ryo sighed. "It's a completely different place at night." Bakura nodded. He stopped in front of a large warehouse-like building. "This is it." Bakura said opening the large metal door. Loud

bass-heavy dance music poured out. Ryo clapped his hands over his ears. Bakura smiled and pulled him in. "You'll get used to it!" Bakura shouted. A Tall girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a black leather mini-skirt and white pleather thigh high boots waved them over calling "BAKURA! OVER HERE!" Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled Ryo though the crowed room towards the girl. When they got there Ryo saw that she wasn't alone. A blond boy in jeans and a t-shirt was sitting at the bar beside her, and in the corner two more boys who looked almost identical where kissing passionately.

"Hi, Is this him?" the girl embraced Ryo. "He's so cute!"

"Yep," Bakura pulled Ryo back toward him, "Ryo, That's Jounuchi, sitting at the bar." The blond boy gave a small wave. "Those two," Bakura said gesturing toward the kissing boys, "Are the Muto Boys, Yami and Yuugi." The smaller of the two pulled away. "Come on Yami, Bakura brought a guest." The taller, Yami, pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

"What about me?" The girl whined, "you haven't introduced me!"

"This lovely little lady is Anzu." Bakura said, twirling her. Ryo laughed. Yami got up and walked up to Ryo. "Do you wanna drink? I know the owner so it'll be okay."

"Uh sure." Ryo said. Bakura gave him a look, "You do know he meant alcohol, right?" Ryo blushed. A different song began to play and Anzu jumped up. "I LOVE THIS SONG! Come dance with me Ryo!" She said grabbing him and dragging him onto the dancing, grinding, crowded, dance floor. Ryo watched entranced as Anzu danced, She was so graceful, as if the music was actually moving though her. Ryo tried to duplicate her movements, but his didn't feel right, they felt stunted and stiff. He gave up and made his way back to where Bakura and the others where gathered. Yami gave him a bright blue cocktail. "House special." He said making his way back to Yuugi. Out of curiosity, Ryo took a sip. It was surprisingly sweet. He drained the rest of the cup, and almost immediately felt the warm rush of the alcohol sweep though him. Bakura called to him. Ryo smiled and walked toward him. The alcohol already making him feel dizzy and light headed. When he got to Bakura he hugged onto Bakura's arm for support. The cup began to slip from his fingers, Bakura quickly caught it and glanced at Yami. "I'm going to kill him." Bakura said under his breath. Ryo yawned. "I'm tried." he said.

"Okay, lets get you home." Bakura said leading him towards the door.

"BYE BAKURA!" Anzu called as they walked into the cold night. When they reached Ryo's apartment, Bakura helped Ryo climb up to his window.

"Night Ryo." Bakura said giving him a quick kiss.

"Bakura," Ryo said grabbing a hold of Bakura's hand. "Spend the night with me, please." Bakura turned around and smiled. "Your not thinking right."

"Please Bakura." Ryo said, still holding onto Bakura's hand. "Just for tonight?" Bakura looked into Ryos eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight. "Okay, just for tonight," He said climbing though the window.


	8. Chapter 8 A Lazy Sunday

Ch.8 A Lazy Sunday

Ryo shivered and pulled the comforter tighter around him. He felt something tug it back. His eyes snapped open and he sprang up. Bakura was sleeping quietly beside him. Bakura's long white had fallen over his face. Ryo blushed, Bakura looked so cute laying there. He yawned and lied back down, hugging Bakura close so they could easily share the warmth of the blanket. They slept like that for a while, the only sounds where those of the birds that hadn't yet flown south and their own soft breathing. There was a knock at the door.

"Ryo, I'm headed out for work, Can you pick up some groceries later?"

"Yeah…..sure." Ryo said sleepily.

"Remember to do your homework, and don't sleep in to late, Kay?"

"Okay dad have a good day."

"You too son." Ryo heard his fathers footsteps recede and the door open and shut. By this time Bakura had woken up and was sitting up, leaning a against the head board of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked yawning.

"I'm fine" Ryo said. Bakura pulled Ryo onto his lap. He didn't resist, he was finding it easier and easier to let his guard down when he was around Bakura.

"so," Bakura whispered, entwining his fingers in Ryo's "We're alone." Ryo smiled "yeah I noticed." Bakura smiled. "So we're alone?"

"I believe that has been established."

"Oh poor Ryo. Poor, poor naive Ryo, someone could easily take advantage of you." Ryo smiled, turned around and kissed Bakura. "Oh really? Maybe I'm not as naïve as you think." Bakura looked stunned for a second, then smiled sinisterly. "Want to test that?"

"Wait….what?" Bakura pushed Ryo onto his back and pinned him there. Ryo struggled in his grip. "Let go, your freaking me out!" Bakura laughed and let Ryo up. "Always be on your guard, lesson number one." Ryo rolled his eyes. "Okay oh great teacher, do you want something to eat?"

"You know it, whatcha got?"

"Eggs"

"and….."

"eggs, didn't you hear my dad, I need to do the shopping."

"Eggs it is then!" Ryo got up and walked into the hallway. "Out!" he said.

"What? Why?" Bakura asked.

"You think after the stunt you just pulled I'm going to change in the same room as you?" Bakura smiled embarrassedly. "Nope."

"good boy, now out!" Bakura sulked dejectedly out of Ryo's room. This gave him time to look around Ryo's house. The first thing he noticed where the bookshelves. They where everywhere. The second thing was that they didn't have a TV. That's strange, Bakura thought, How do they watch anime? A quick walk-though the rest of the small apartment only turned up more book shelves, and a very old, decrepit computer.

"Hey," Ryo said. Bakura jumped. "What are you doing here? This is my dads room."

"Nothing!" Bakura said, "Just looking for the bathroom."

"You mean the one you passed three minutes ago?"

"Ummmmmm….." Bakura stammered

"Whatever, just get in the living room and don't touch anything!" Bakura loped into the living room and sat on the couch. "Hey Ryo…." He said

"What?" Ryo said getting out the frying pan to make their omelets.

"How come your wearing your school uniform?"

"Well…I…um…It's the only thing I have to wear."

"What?"

"My dad doesn't buy me regular clothes, he says my uniform looks fine and I spend six days out of seven in school anyway."

"What about school breaks and holidays?"

"I don't go out much."

"Yeah no kidding, How 'bout I take you to get some new clothes later, I need some new jeans anyway."

"I don't know…maybe."

"Good enough." Ryo sighed and poured the eggs into the hot pan. When they where done Ryo and Bakura ate. There was a faint ringing sound. Bakura blushed and dug around in his pocket, pulling out his small beaten silver cell phone.

"Hello…..Oh hey Mom, Yeah I'm at a friends…Okay, just chill…..What tone?….I don't have a fucking tone…..I'll watch my language when you stop threatening to throw me out. Okay mom I'll be there soon. Yeah, love you to." Bakura sighed. "Hey I got to go, see you at school tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, I was nice having you over." Ryo said as Bakura walked out of the door, the silence of the empty apartment falling around him once again.


	9. Chapter 9 Epic Battle Bakura Vs Usagi

CH.9 Epic Battle: Bakura Versus Usagi (LoL I like to joke)

Dammit Bakura! Ryou thought as he trudged to school alone. Why today of all days did you chose to skip out on school? Ryou kicked a can lying on the side of the road. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" he shouted as the can skittered to a stop. He got several disapproving looks from passers-by. Ryou frowned and resumed his walk. It was all his dads fault! What did he care if Ryou had a girlfriend yet or not? Ryou couldn't wait till he was eighteen and free. Ryou sighed and walked though the school gates. He briefly pondered running off and trying to find Bakura, But after the last time the principal threatened to call his dad. Ryou got a sinking feeling in his stomach the moment he stepped though the gate, today was going to be bad, that enough was certain.

Ryou felt like he was going to throw up, When he'd walked into the classroom, all the students where laughing at something that was drawn on the board. He turned and gasped, someone had drawn him and Bakura on the board…..having sex! Ryou's face went crimson. Tears rushed to his eyes. He grabbed for the eraser. He dropped it twice, the class in hysterics while he fumbled around. Once he had the eraser firmly in hand he began to swipe at the offending image, sobbing while he smudged the chalk lines out of existence. When he finished he turned to face the class, clutching the eraser tightly he stoot there, crying and staring at the class with a mixture of fear and hate.

"Hey Ryou, sorry I didn't walk you……" Bakura walked in then trailed off when he saw Ryou standing at the head of the class. Bakura dropped the bag he'd been carrying and rushed to Ryou, Pulling him tightly into his chest. While Ryou sobbed into Bakura's chest Bakura glared intensely at the students.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Bakura shouted. "WHY DO YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THIS? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?" The entire class went silent, except loud braying laughter coming from the back row. Bakura pulled away from Ryou and slowly walked to the source of the noise. Usagi was sitting in his desk, surrounded by his crew and his head was thrown back as if it was just the funniest thing ever to have happened ever. Slammed his hand on the desk.

"What the hell," He said softly "Is wrong with you?" Usagi stopped laughing and looked at Bakura. "Nothing." He smiled slyly. "Why don't you go comfort your boyfriend? Looks like he needs it." Bakura grabbed Usagi by his collar and lifted him out of his seat. "You're a coward. Praying on kids who are weaker then you just to get some sick thrill, You disgust me."

"And that would really bother me," Usagi kicked Bakura's shin, causing him to fall to one knee. "If I cared what a faggot like you thought." Bakura growled and stood up. "You think your so tough?" Bakura challenged. "Then fight me like a man."

"Fine, After school, in the courtyard." Usagi said arrogantly.

"See you there." Bakura said in a low dangerous voice. "Try not to chicken out." Then he and Ryou took their seats, ,just as a frazzled and out of breath Mr. Fujiyama rushed in.

A large crowd had formed by the time Bakura and Ryou got out of class. Usagi stood in the center, basking in the cheers and encouragement coming from his classmates. His nearly shoulder length hair hung in greasy strands. His narrow ice blue eyes shone with a strong desire to do others harm. Bakura made his way fearlessly though the crowd, holding his head high though the students were calling out every horrible word they could think of to mock his sexuality. Ryou hung back, lost in the sea of bigoted teenagers that surrounded him.

"Hey, Your Ryou right?" A female voice said. Ryou looked up at the girl who had spoken, She was about his age, Her short blond boy cut was spiked severely. Ryou could plainly see the small black ear bud in her ear. Ryo nodded.

"You've got a pretty shitty deal" Ryou nodded again.

"Listen dude, there's this group of girls, They call themselves 'The Bakura Fanclub' stay away from them at all costs." Ryou nodded again. The girl began to weed her way out of the crowd, but turned and shouted. "MY NAMES OUJI*, BY THE WAY!" Ryou turned his attention to the center where Bakura and Usagi where beginning to square off. Usagi ran at Bakura, But Bakura dodged ramming his knee into Usagi's stomach.

"Why don't you try to surprise me next time." Bakura jeered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Usagi tried rushing at Bakura again, but Bakura dodged again. Usaig began to punch at Bakura, Bakura dodged every single blow.

"Why….Don't….you…..stay….still!" Usagi grunted.

"Umm.. Because I'm not a retard like you." Bakura flipped over Usagi's head and knocked hin to the ground. Bakura kneeled on Usagi's chest. "Now," Bakura said. "You are going to leave Ryou alone got it." Bakura leaned down to Usagi's ear and whispered. "Or next time, I won't go easy on you." Usagi struggled in Bakura's grasp. "Now I'm gonna let you up, But if you try anything…" Bakura reached in his back pocket and pulled out a switch blade. "I'll hunt you down and cut your dick off." When Bakura let him up Usagi ran off followed by his entourage. Bakura got up and wiped his clothes off. He smiled. 'Ryou, I hope I didn't scare you or anything, I', not really a violent person, But when I saw you up there crying, how they where laughing at you, It made my blood boil." Ryou entwined his fingers in Bakura's. "Thank you." He said softly. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Bakura ran his fingers though Ryou's snow white hair. "I love you Ryou." He said softly. He gently ran his finger along Ryou's lips. Then he drew Ryou into a long deep kiss.

* Ouji means prince.


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10 The Webs Tangled Strands

Ryou was sitting on the couch immersed in a book that Bakura had lent him. His father looked at him strangely. Ryou sighed and closed his book. "What?" He said crossly. His father continued to look at him.

"DAD WHAT IS IT!" Ryou said getting louder.

"I just can't figure it out," His dad said continuing to scrutinize him. Ryou stared at his dad blankly, already knowing the answer as he asked, "Can't figure what out?"

"Why you don't have a girlfriend yet." Ryou groaned, "Not this again, please."

"Well sorry, but I can't figure it out, You're a nice looking boy, you'd think the girls would be all over you." Ryou sighed and opened his book again. "I have school to worry about." His father nodded and frowned, "But I don't think that the way you obsesses about your schoolwork is unhealthy." Ryou rolled his eyes, and then grinned, Bakura was beginning to rub off on him. Then his father said something that knocked the smile right off his face. "How about I set you up with my bosses kid, She's nice, and a good kid, I think you'd like her."

"Dad no, that not necessary!" Ryou stuttered. His dad paused, "Really? why." Ryou said the first thing that jumped to his mind. "Because I lied to you. I already have a girl friend." His father looked overjoyed to hear this. "Really! What's her name?" His father said excitedly. Ryou paused and then slowly said. "Anzu."

Bakura burst out laughing. "NO FUCKING WAY! YOU DID NOT TELL YOUR DAD YOU AND ANZU WERE TOGETHER!" Ryo had met Bakura and the rest of the gang the day after his talk with his dad for zenzai and red bean buns. Bakura kept laughing holding his sides.

"Are you done yet?" Anzu asked annoyed. "I don't see anything funny about Ryou hiding his sexuality from his dad."

"Yeah I'm done," Bakura said, but then burst out laughing again. Jounuchi pushed Bakura's head into his bowl of zenzai.

"Thanks Jou." Ryou said cracking a smile for the first time that day.

"Eh, no problem." Jou said, tearing into a bun. Yami and Yuugi, who throughout most of the meal where otherwise occupied with each other, separated. Yuugi looked at Ryou sympathetically, "It must suck, having to lie and say your going out with Anzu,"

"Watch it Mutou!" Anzu said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Relax, I'm joking." Yuugi said curling up beside Yami once again.

"Oh that reminds me, somehow, Have any of you heard of someone named Ouji?" Anzu sprayed tea across the table, "THE Ouji?" She exclaimed. Ryou looked at her blankly, "Is there more then one?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You've never heard of Ouji? The teachers bane? The Prince Ouji?" Anzu said bewilderedly.

"What's so special about this chick? Is she like a super hero or something?" Bakura said picking tiny red orbs out of his hair.

"She's only the single most popular person in the entire school!" Anzu said. "She's a legend! All the teachers hate her because she never pays attention in class or turns in her work in time, but she still manages to ace every single test, quiz and pop test they throw at her! Plus all the girls have crushes on her! Even if they don't admit it, Everybody loves her!" Anzu explained. Then after she'd calmed down a bit she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Someone named Ouji came up to me a few days ago, She warned me about this Bakura fan club or something like that."

"Lucky, she doesn't talk to people a lot!" Anzu whined. Bakura chuckled. "Jealous?" Anzu pouted her lips. "Of course not! I've spoken to her."

"When?" Bakura asked.

"After my dance rehearsal last spring, She said I had talent and looked cute in a tutu."

Ryou checked his watch, "Guys I think I should go, It's getting late." But as he got up to leave Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap.

"Why don't you," Bakura whispered breathily in his ear, "Tell your dad your with your girlfriend?"


	11. Chapter 11 The Logic Of the Movies

Ch.11 The Logic Of the Movies

"Come on out Ryou, I want to see it on you!" Bakura called from the other side of the changing room door.

"No, I look like a night walker!" Ryou called back, Bakura could hear the blush in his voice.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Now come out before I drag you out." A playful annoyance crept into Bakura's voice. The lock opened and Ryou slowly stepped out, as Bakura had suspected, Ryou's face was a deep crimson. Bakura stared at Ryou. He was wearing a small ripped black halter top and an even smaller pair of black leather shorts.

"I feel like I should be standing on a street corner somewhere." Ryou pouted. A crimson wave of blood began to pour from Bakura's nose. He quickly put his hand to it to try to stanch the flow. "Yeah, go ahead and change," He said backing out of the dressing room, "I'll be right back." He turned and ran out of the dressing room area. Once at a safe distance he smiled dumbly, Ryou was so cute. Blood had dripped form his overflowing red hand onto the blue and white striped shirt he was wearing. He wiped the blood from his hand onto his jeans, leaving a large dark stain. He wiped at his nose with a napkin he'd found in the bottom of his bag and checked his watch. He'd told the group he and Ryou would meet them at the movies. (Or maybe, he should have said, Ryou was meeting Anzu at the library.) Ryou walked out of the dressing room, a small pile of clothes in his arms. Bakura began to pull out his wallet but Ryou stopped him, pulling out a bank card.

"Ryou, don't tell me you stole that." Bakura said.

"Of course not, It's my money, I've been saving it since I was seven." Ryou said handing the card to the girl at the cash register.

"For what?" Bakura asked. Ryou looked at his feet, his eyes went blank. "Plane tickets." He said softly. "Once I find my mom." Bakura knew not to pry on the subject, The one time he'd asked Ryou about his mom, Ryou hadn't talked to him for hours, He just sat there staring at the ground. But Bakura didn't have to. "She left about ten years ago." He said, picking up his bags from the counter. "I have a few letters from her, but they're never from the same area. One year she's in London, then Paris, America, even Spain and Germany." Bakura pretended not to notice the tears that crept into Ryou's eyes. "She hasn't sent me a letter in two years, I think she's forgotten about me." The tears began to run down his face. Bakura took Ryou in his arms and began slowly rocking him back and forth, right in the middle of the sidewalk. "Don't worry, I'm here Ryou." Bakura said softly. It was the second time in two weeks Ryou had cried into his chest like this. "I'll never leave you Ryou, I promise."

"Hey what took you so long!!!" Anzu shouted, waving her hand so fast it looked like it might fly off at any minuet. Bakura and Ryou ran to the fountain where the others were waiting.

"None of your business." Bakura said playfully, "Now let's hurry I want to get some snacks."

Ryou had trouble following the plot of the movie, from what he could tell, it was about this guy who killed teenagers and college students for no apparent reason. Then The guy himself was killed, dismembered and thrown into a lake by this other guy and his girlfriend. Stepping out from the cool darkness of the theater, and into the hot sunny outdoors made Ryou's eye water.

"There's so totally going to be a sequel." Anzu said stretching, her pink shirt rising up to expose her midriff.

"How? the guy died." Ryou asked.

"Oh he's probably gonna come back to life or has some insane apprentice or cult." Jounuchi explained yawning.

"Then the couple from this movie will either be killed gruesomely or finish off the cult." Yuugi finished.

"Oh." Ryou said. He didn't get why his dad said movies rot your brain. He'd just sat trough two hours of bloodshed and poor storytelling, and all he had was questions.


	12. Chapter 12 KuraKura

**Ch.12 Kura-Kura**

**Ryo clutched his school bag to his chest. A dead rat had fallen out of his shoe locker. The stench was so bad that he gagged. A few girls stood by the corner, obviously trying to pretend that they weren't watching him. One had a clear smirk and self righteous look about her. Ryo picked the decomposing rat up and carried to the trash. As he walked past the girls he said just loud enough so they could hear him. "You're going to have to do better, I will never give him up."**

**Mr. Fujiyama was late, as usual. Bakura looked practically chuffed that morning. **

"**Hey what's wrong Bakura?" Ryo asked, chewing his pen as he scribbled in his notebook. Bakura growled. "Fucking girls dude!" The look that Ryo gave him prompted Bakura to continue. "They're just so…GAHHHHH!" Bakura slammed his down on his desk so hard that Ryo winced. " THEY WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Ryo sighed, fortunately, he couldn't relate in the slightest. "well, hitting your head on your desk isn't going to help." But Bakura was to far into his rant. "And to make it worse they call me…" Bakura paused, It looked as if it hurt him to say the next part. "Kura-Kura!" Ryo laughed, big mistake, Bakura shot him a look that could burn though cement. "WHAT! I think it's cute, Kura-Kura." Bakura didn't smile, which Ryo had been hoping he would, he just said, in a low threatening voice, "You are so lucky your cute." Ryo playfully stuck out his tongue. Bakura leaned forward and licked Ryo's tongue. Ryo's face flashed red and he quickly turned away. **

"**HA I GOT YOU!" Bakura laughed. Ryo smiled. "Yeah, but…." Ryo turned back to Bakura and pulled him by the hair so they were less then an inch from bumping noses. "I got you." And he quickly gave Bakura a peck on the lips. Mere seconds before Mr. Fujiyama rushed in.**

**Bakura rushed out of the school after dismissal rang.**

"**What are you so excited about, It's only Wednesday?" Ryo asked walking closely behind. Bakura smiled. "It's a surprise!" They walked a little further. **

"**Damn, He said he'd be here. But then again, he was always saying something or other." Bakura chuckled.**

"**Who…." Ryo was cut off by a voice calling. "Hey Bakura, I see you haven't changed." Both Bakura and Ryo turned. A tallish boy with long wheat blond hair and dark tanned skin stood about five meters away. His hands on his hips. Bakura stared at the figure. "Neither have you." There was a tense silence, both boys staring at each other. Bakura cracked a smile. "Marik! Long time no see dude! How ya been?"**

"**Same old same old." Marik said as he approached them. He stopped when he saw Ryo. "And who may I ask, is this?" Marik subtlety licked his lips. Ryo had the urge to hide behind Bakura like a child hinds behind their moms when a stranger approaches. **

"**Oh, this is Ryo." Bakura smiled, he obviously missed the look that Marik directed at Ryo. "We're going out."**

"**Oh that's nice." Marik said, a sudden bored edge crept into his voice but he quickly shook it off. "So what's there to do around here?" **

"**The club scene is pretty good. But Me and Ryo have some homework to get done."**

"**Whoa! Since when dose the great Bakura do homework?" Marik exclaimed.**

"**Since my grade point average dropped to the negatives." Bakura said. "Anyway we were going to go to a café or something, You wanna come?" Ryo clutched to Bakura side. Marik's eyes followed him as he moved, He felt the overwhelming need to run.**

"**No thanks, I have some stuff I need to do, But I'll meet you tonight," Marik walked off down the street. "Drinks on me okay."**

"**Hey Ryo, Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." Bakura said. Ryo shook his head and clamped onto Bakura. Even after he was gone Marik still made him feel strange. **


	13. Chapter 13 The unluck Chapter

Ch.13 the unlucky chapter~

The school bell rang out letting the students of Domino High out for the day. Bakura and Ryou walked from the courtyard, heading for the library.

"So Basically World War two started when Germany invaded Poland." Ryou tried explaining for the seventh time since it was announced that there would be a test on World war two in three days.

"But how did the rest of the world get involved?" Bakura said. "That's what I don't understand, why did it matter that Germany invaded Poland."

"Because It violated the terms of the Treaty of Versailles." Ryou sighed.

"The What?"

"The treaty that was signed after World War one, What do you do during class anyway?"

"Fuck if I know."

Ryou sighed. He wished Bakura cared more about his school work. Or at least Paid attention in class so Ryou didn't have to go over every single thing ever single time they had a test. But at least he was trying. Ryou thought. Two months ago he wouldn't care if he had a test or not. These where just a few of the changes that Ryou had noticed. Bakura had stopped partying as much and Did his homework once in a while. He didn't complain when Ryou wanted to go to a museum instead of to the movies. Ryou smiled.

"What's on your mind?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked, he hadn't thought he'd been thinking that long.

"It's nothing." Ryou said, blushing. Ryou had also noticed some changes in him self too. He no longer felt afraid to talk in a normal speaking voice, He found that his friends listened when He had something to say. He often found that he was doing things he'd never thought of doing before. Like the week before in the park when He and Bakura had kissed sitting on a bench for almost thirty minutes.

"Hey Ryou! Baka! Wait up will you!" A familiar voice called, causing Ryou to cringe.

Marik ran up to them. "Where you guys heading?"

Ryou did his best to hide his scowl.

"We're just heading to the Library, Going to study for the WWII Test coming up." Bakura said.

Marik seemed to sag a little. "Awwww, You never do anything fun anymore."

Bakura laughed. "We went out two days ago."

"Bakura, we really should get going." Ryou said tugging on Bakura's sleeve.

Bakura chuckled. "Well Me and Ryou are going to go, You can join us if you want."

Marik brightened. "Sound great, at least it's something to do."

Ryou sighed as they finished their walk and made their way to an empty table in the back of the library. Much to Ryou's displeasure Marik sat beside him. He fiddled with Ryou's hair when ever He got Bored. Bakura didn't seem to mind this, he figured that it was just a little innocent teasing. They studied until the sun started to dip below the horizon.

"Well see you tomorrow!" Bakura said waving when their paths split at the library door. Ryou waved after him. He started his walk home, not noticing the shadowy figure tailing him.


	14. Chapter 14 You owe me

Ch.14 You owe me one

Ryou continued down the darkening streets. A chill wind blew open his thin jacket, making him shiver.

He was beginning to grow aware of the echoing footsteps behind him. He increased his pace, almost to a run. The footsteps grew louder, thundering out in the silence.

Ryou broke out into a full run, his school bag hitting his side, making him wheeze from the pain. The footsteps followed easily. He turned down an alley, where he leaned against a wall, breathing heavily.

"HE WENT THIS WAY!' A voice called.

Ryou's heart raced, he searched for a hiding place. He ducked behind a trash can, just as a large amorphous shadow approached..

"Dammit Miki! You let him get away!"

"It's not my fault, Kara bumped me!"

"Stop fighting you two He has to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah those twiggy legs couldn't have taken him to far."

There was a collective laugh. Ryou peeked over the lid of the trash can that was concealing him. A group of girls, maybe ten or fifteen, was standing right in front of him. Ryou held his breath. He recognized a few of them from his class.

"What now? Should we split up."

"Nah, The wimp's probably hiding here somewhere."

Ryou squeezed his eyes tight, praying for the darkness to be kind and conceal him just long enough for the girls to give up and leave.

The darkness was not feeling generous.

"I found him!" a chipper voice called out, just as a hand grasped Ryou's collar, pulling him into the open. Ryou found himself on his knees, trying desperately trying to free himself, in front of the entire Bakura fan club. His eyes widened, his mouth opened to scream. A manicured hand was quickly pressed over it, squelching the sound before it became anything more then a breath.

"Now now, we don't want that do we?" A girl who appeared to be the ring leader smiled, bringing to Ryou's mind the image of a grinning hyena.

Ryou struggled with all his might, but the girls grip on him was like iron. The girls exchanged looks of merriment, only one seemed slightly uneasy with what was happening.

"Now listen." The grinning hyena girl said. "We don't want to hurt you, but we will if you don't do as we say got that."

Ryou had no idea what to do, it was his first time in a situation like this, and it was freaking him out. So he just nodded.

"Good." The girl said. "What we want is simple, All you have to do is stop hanging onto Bakura."

The girl released his mouth. After taking a deep breath he looked into the girls shining black eyes.

"I'm not going to do that, We're In love, and it would hurt him just as much as it would hurt me."

The girls face reddened. "HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE! YOUR BOTH MEN! NOT ONLY IS IT SICK, IT'S IMORAL!" She said loudly. "You can do whatever you want, but don't drag Bakura down with you."

Ryou looked into her eyes. "Well we are, and nothing will ever change our feelings for each other." ((Sorry just got to say this really quick. Awwwwww!))

There was a loud slap as her hand connected with his face, her sharp nails leaving twin trails of blood on his cheek. "That's it!" She spat. "We gave you a chance. Bajito, Give me it!"

Ryou watch as the girl was handed a jewel handled pocket knife. Ryou started struggling more violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BITCHES!" Ryou screamed as he pulled against the grip of the the girl holding him. ((Again, just one thing. OMG RYOU YOU JUST CUSSED!))

"That's enough!" A voice said. The group split in half, Marik walked toward the girl that had slapped Ryou. "This is going way to far."

The girl looked to Marik. "B….but…."

Marik took the knife. "I just told you to scare him I bit, this is way out of line, now get the hell out of here before I tell you're parents exactly what you've been up to."

The girls scattered, Ryou climbed to his feet. He stared at Marik. "This is your doing?"

Marik looked at him. "Yes." He bowed his head. "Ryou I never wanted it to go this far, trust me. I just wanted to scare you enough so you'd dump Bakura."

Ryou looked at him, there was a long silence. "Why? Isn't Bakura your friend, Why would you want to hurt him like that."

"Isn't it obvious? I love you Ryou, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we first met." Marik said.

Ryou backed away. "And you thought after this I would just drop Bakura and go out with you?" He turned away disgusted. Marik grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going? I just saved your life, you owe me."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest. Marik pressed his lips over Ryou's. There was a flash of light.

"Now." Marik held up a camera. "Do you still refuse?"


End file.
